She's Not Crazy Like Me
by BrowniePoints1
Summary: Shizuru Viola is jealous and possessive. Natsuki loves Shizuru But is it enough to keep her from losing herself? Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Smut, Dark Themes and more inside. Please take caution if this kind of story isn't for you.
1. Chapter 1

An: I wrote a new story that just came to my head. It's in Shizuru's POV. I'm not sure if I will make it a one shot or if I will expand on it.

 **Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Crazy Shizuru, Dark Themes, Sort of Non-Con, Violence, Explicit Smut.**

* * *

I saw you… I saw you with _her_ last night. I have to wonder. Did you know I'd be there? Or is fate playing its cruel tricks on me again? I suppose it doesn't matter.

My eyes wouldn't leave you as ground against her in a sensual dance. Your bodies moving in sync as though you were familiar with her. Did you fuck her yet? What am I thinking, of course you did. It's obvious in the way your hands roam over her body, painting each curve with your embrace.

Reito tugs me out of my thoughts as I continue to stare. "Shizuru, you look spaced out. Is something wrong?"

I seethed angrily as you leaned down to kiss her, pulling her tightly against your body. God. You were practically fucking her on the dance floor. It made me sick.

"Natsuki's here." I spat out, venom coating my words. "With that blonde slut."

Reito looked up and saw them. He cringed "I thought you were over her."

"Natsuki is _mine."_ I said more to myself than to him. I watched as you lead the blonde girl to the bathroom, her hand rubbing your bulge through your tight leather pants.

Reito grabbed my hand lightly, leading me to his office. Reito owned the club, Obsidian, the most popular joint in Windbloom.

"Shizuru." Reito looked worried at my expression. I could only guess how scary I looked with my mask broken. "It's been a month… You need to let her go."

I laughed. Surely he wasn't serious. He didn't understand, couldn't understand the depth of my love. Natsuki was mine and would always be mine. It didn't matter that she broke up with me and was now fucking that high school slut. She was mine and I would make her understand.

"Are you even listening to me?" I heard Reito ask with a sigh. "I'll call Haruka to take you back to Garderobe."

"No." I said, deciding to put my plan in motion. "I'm going to remind her what she gave up."

I went back to the bar and flirted with the bartender. She was a pretty young girl. I could tell that she wanted me based on the permanent blush gracing her cheeks. I ordered a Vodka Cranberry, Natsuki's favorite. It didn't take much convincing for for the bartender to follow my instructions and send two drinks laced with a special treat to my Natsuki and her little whore.

Reito should really fire her. It's no good to have a bartender who willingly drugs customers, I mused idly as I swallowed my 4th round of drinks.

* * *

The door opened with a creak. Natsuki didn't notice as she was sound asleep.

I crept quietly to the bed, taking a moment to stare at her cute sleeping face. My Natsuki was truly beautiful. I gently cupped her cheek leaning in to peck her soft inviting lips.

Oh Natsuki how I want you so badly it gnaws at my very core, edging away until I can have you again.

I climb on top of you and whisper in your ear as you begin to stir. "Natsuki."

You blink cutely as you look at me. Oh how I missed that expression you make!

"Shizuru? What are you doing here? How did you get into my room?"

"Did you get my pictures, my Natsuki?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She blushed profusely looking to the side, away from me. I felt her member harden slightly underneath me through her silk boxers.

I moved my hips down rubbing against her hardening cock. My silk robe lifted just past my thighs as I moved rhythmically.

"Is that a yes, my Natsuki?"

"I-I saw them." Natsuki said hesitantly. Her hands still not touching my body. Why won't you touch me my dear Natsuki? Do I repulse you so? Or do you know that you won't be able to control yourself if you did?

I leaned down pressing my body against hers. I whispered seductively in her ear. "Did you think of me while you were in _her?_ "

Natsuki didn't respond to my question, enraging me. I knew she thought of me while she fucked that slut. I knew she wanted to scream out my name in ecstasy as she pounded into _her_.

"Answer me! When you fucked that slut did you imagine it was my pussy you pounded? Were you aching to bury your cock inside me instead? Tell me!" I grabbed her hands bringing them over her head, as she avoided my questions.

I could feel her growing harder in her boxers, her cock poking me through my robe. I hated it when she ignored me. Her attention belonged to me. Only me!

Her eyes finally looked up to meet mine. "Don't look at me with those guilty eyes!" I knew she didn't want to admit that she thought about me. I knew that she _liked the slut_ and felt bad about fucking her while I was the one in her head.

"I can _feel_ you. Your dick is fucking throbbing against me. You can't deny this. You can't just ignore me Natsuki!" I said hysterically, my eyes welled up with tears.

"Shizuru… this is a bad idea. I'm with Erstin now." She spoke lowly as if she was trying to placate a child. It enraged me further. Hot tears fell from my eyes and onto her face.

"I know you like _her_ because she's sweet and innocent. She's not crazy like me but, you _love me_. Don't even try to deny it." I said, my voice trembling in agony. My heart felt constricted.

She broke my hold on her hands and cupped my cheeks gently, thumbs rubbing away the tears staining my cheeks. She was still so gentle to me even now. "Shizuru, I love you. I always will." Natsuki admitted to me. "But, we're toxic together… You need to let me go."

I vehemently shook my head, then captured her soft lips. I guided her hands away from my cheeks and down to the wrap on my silk robe, untying it to reveal my naked body. "Make love to me my Natsuki, only to me."

"I can't." She said but her body betrayed her mind, her erection pumping up against my my wet pussy. I was soaking her boxers with my hot essence.

I ignored her half hearted protest and pulled her cock out of her boxers, stroking the throbbing length already dripping with pre-cum.

"Were you thinking of me when you fucked _her_?" I repeated my earlier question. While rubbing her tip against my sopping pussy. "Feel how hot and wet I am for you, my Natsuki." She moaned, loving what I was doing to her. "Don't you prefer the real thing to a cheap knockoff?"

"Fuck. I only thought of you. Of burying my cock inside your velvety pussy, making you fucking feel me for days." Natsuki finally admitted as I put the tip of her inside my tight hole. She was stretching me so good, it felt like forever since I last had her throbbing cock inside my tight pussy.

My Natsuki abandoned her control and started to pound into me. Her rough thrusts felt amazing. I loved when she would be rough with me, to take me without any of her usual reservations. "Ah… ahh. Natsuki fuck me harder… faster!"

She responded with vigor, thrusting fiercely inside me and grabbing my ass pulling me down against her. I was lost in pleasure, in the sound of our skins slapping together and the sound of my sopping pussy being taken over and over again.

I was in ecstasy, it had been so long since I had my Natsuki. I never wanted to let her go. She would be mine. She will always be mine.

"You fucking take my cock so good Shizuru. I missed you so much." Natsuki flipped us over, spreading my legs widely and hammering my pussy with her huge cock. I whimpered loudly, if we weren't in the headmistress quarters then I'm sure we would wake the entire school with our furious fucking.

"The pictures you sent drove me insane. I want you so badly baby." I wrapped my legs around her waist wanting Natsuki as close as possible. My plan had worked and my Natsuki was fucking me like she wanted to keep me here forever. The blonde slut completely left her mind as she took me repeatedly.

I smirked deviously to the side, looking at one of the cameras I hid in her room as she brought me closer to the edge. "Na..Natsuki baby I'm so close, fuck me harder. Take this pussy, it belongs to you!"

Her thrusts turned erratic, she was going to cum soon but I knew she would hold off until I came. My Natsuki was an attentive lover, always giving. I bit her jawline sucking hard on her sensitive skin. I wanted to leave my mark all over her. The world would know who she belonged to.

"Shi..Shizuru, baby, I love you, I love you much. I'm so fucking close. Cum for me love." Natsuki was furiously thrusting into me now faster and harder, she was so fucking deep inside. I came only a few seconds after, my body trembling and clenching tightly around Natsuki's still pumping cock. "Natsuki!"

She came inside me with savage thrusts, her hips bucking erratically reaching deeply inside my still cumming pussy. We stayed entangled, my still stuffed pussy overflowing with our mixed cum. I could feel it dripping out past my thighs, causing my pussy hole to clench tightly on my Natsuki's still hard cock.

Natsuki planted sweet kisses all over my face and pumped softly inside me. "Natsuki. My Natsuki. I love you." I grabbed her hand and put it on my pussy near our connected arousals. "This is all yours. And you're all mine. Don't you dare leave me again." I needed her to understand how deep our connection was.

"I'm sorry Shizuru. I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you…" She flipped us over and held me tightly against her as we lay still connected. "I want us to be together but you need to control your possessive actions. You can't get rid of everyone who so much as looks at me flirtaously."

I whined. She didn't understand! They all wanted her for themselves! I had to protect her from them and keep her with me forever! She was my everything and no one else can have her. "Natsuki belongs to me."

"I do. But please baby you have to control your impulses." I wouldn't. Natsuki is too kind, she doesn't see how they stare at her like vultures in the waiting. I will protect my Natsuki.

"Okay, my Natsuki. I'll do anything for you." I lied. My innocent love will believe me. I just had to be more sneaky this time. Protect her from the shadows. My blade and my mind would cut down anyone who stands in the way of me and my Natsuki.

She smiled brightly at me, her face full of love. I returned the look and rested under her chin, my heart beating wildly in happiness. Natsuki was mine and I would never let her go.

* * *

I left my Natsuki in the middle of the night, ensuring she wouldn't wake up and miss me. I quickly plucked the whore from her bedroom and tossed her into the dungeon beneath Garderobe. I smacked her hard. The bitch woke up with a startled shriek. I laughed, the slut was so weak and pathetic. What did Natsuki even see in her?

"Miss Viola, what's happening?" Is she really that stupid? Isn't it completely obvious what's happening here? She was in a dark dungeon complete with prison bars and metal surrounding the walls. The answer was clear.

Her sweet voice annoyed me so I picked her up by the collar of her sleep shirt. I watched as she struggled against my grip but my hand was straight and firm as an arrow. To top it off I was materialized in my robe, she wouldn't stand a chance.

I slammed her harshly against the wall, the brick cracking beneath the force of my actions. I took a deep breath. Natsuki would be mad if I killed the slut and I couldn't have that. Not after I just got her back.

I dropped her on the floor and pulled up a video, projecting from my robe's wristband. The whore just stared in shock at its contents. Natsuki fucking me, making love to me, telling me that I was the one she thought of when she was fucking the slut, telling me she loved me.

Hmm, looking at us having sex just made me crave my Natsuki inside me all over again. I could still feel her cum dripping out from inside me. I think I will wake her up with a nice treat when I'm done with this whore.

She started to sob and I laughed uncaring for her pain. "Natsuki loves me and only me." I materialized my element and pressed the sharp edge to her neck. "Never speak or look at her again or I'll slaughter you, little lamb. Never tell her or anyone of this. Trust me when I say I'll be watching. I have eyes everywhere." The slut looked at me and flinched in fear. Good. She should fear me. I think I shattered her perfect image of me, not that I cared one bit.

At her silence I continued to speak, "No one will miss you and there will be no evidence of your death. You will be another nameless girl who died for Garderobe. Do you understand?"

She nodded hastily and spoke in a terrified voice, "I, I understand. Please… please don't kill me…" she started sobbing again. God, this girl was irritating.

I accepted her answer and threw her back into her bedroom. I would kill her if she dared break our agreement, I didn't think she would. She was much too meek and weak to dare trifle with me. I smiled to myself, I taught that slut a lesson she would never forget.

I made it back to Natsuki's room in a haste. I had only been gone 8 minutes but I missed her so much already. I crawled into bed and woke her up by stroking her dick and devouring her lips. I would make her mine again and again. She would never think of leaving me, let alone for a weak whore like that. I just had to keep my promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I'm still not sure if i want to expand on this story but i wrote another chapter anyway. Still in Shizuru's POV.**

 **Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Crazy Shizuru, Dark Themes, Sort of Non-Con, Violence, Explicit Smut.**

* * *

I woke up in a state of bliss I haven't felt since before we broke up. My Natsuki was holding me closely, her hands holding my naked body against her own. Last night was beyond wonderful. The way she made love to me repeatedly and how she proclaimed her love for me. Told me she was mine. I sighed contently as she nuzzled my neck, periodically placing sweet kisses there.

I don't think you know just how much I missed you, my Natsuki. Every day I yearned for you, for your body, for your touch, for all of you. It was torturous being apart from you. I know why you broke up with me.

You thought it would help me by taking away my obsession. You thought I would be able to let you go and quell my damaging jealously, my possessive rage. You even blamed yourself for my behavior once you found out what I did.

My sweet Natsuki, you don't understand. I had to protect you from them. They wanted you. I could see it in their eyes, in the way they blushed when they looked at you or when you would give them an ounce of your attention. I know you didn't realize their affections for you or how you accidentally led them on. They thought they could have you but they would never! You're mine and that's why I have to keep them away. It's not you I don't trust, it's them.

How easy it would be for them to take advantage of your kindness without my input. And… And what if you fell for one of them? That would never happen. I won't let it. The moment we were apart, that little slut made her move and she was one of the weak ones! If a more manipulative slut had acted then my measures would have to become more drastic like the last time.

"Shizuru. I can practically hear you thinking."

"I love you, my Natsuki. Please never leave me again." I turned in her arms, taking in my Natsuki's beautiful face.

She kissed me softly and I immediately relaxed into my Natsuki's embrace. She was my beacon of light, bringing me home from the darkness. I couldn't lose her, my Natsuki is everything to me. I deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of her. I could never get enough of my Natsuki.

I reached down to pump her hardening cock. I loved how easily I turned her on. I loved that my Natsuki was always ready for me. I loved how she easily forgot about that little slut. I would always be the one in her head. I would make sure of it.

"Tell me who you belong to, my Natsuki." My thumb rubbed the tip, smearing the pre-cum around and making her moan loudly. I love the sounds my Natsuki makes.

"I belong to you baby, only you. I love you Shizuru." My heart leaped in joy. Hearing Natsuki confess her love for me would never get old.

"That's right baby, you're all mine, only mine." I crawled down her body, stopping in front of her hard cock. I licked the tip, my tongue swirling around the head. I saw my Natsuki dig her fingers into the sheets. I wanted her to touch me, to lose her control and take me roughly.

I swallowed her huge length taking it all the way down inside my mouth. I heard her groan loudly, her hands finally landed on the top of my head but didn't push.

"You're so good, Shizuru. You make me feel so good." I heard my love moaning out. Her hips started to move slowly in my mouth. I moved my head up and down, my pace fast. I wanted Natsuki to follow my movements and my Natsuki did. Her hands started to push me down while her hips moved roughly, taking my mouth and hitting the back of my throat with each thrust.

I moaned when she thrusted deeper into my mouth. My pussy was already soaked so I put a hand down to rub my clit, my hips moving against my hand. My Natsuki, oh how I love you. How I love making love to you. Don't you ever leave me!

I desperately wanted her inside my heated pussy, to cum around her throbbing cock while she thrusted read my mind as she pulled my head off her now wet cock slick with pre-cum and saliva.

"I want to be inside you, Shizuru."

I immediately obeyed and slid her huge cock inside my sopping aching hole. My Natsuki stretches me so good. I could never grow tired of having her so deep inside my pussy, splitting me wide open.

"Fuck you're so tight baby. I can't get enough of you." My Natsuki moaned out as she pumped through my soaking pussy, her cum from last night still inside, starting with fast and hard thrusts.

"Ahh.. Natsuki, right there love right there." Her thrusts increased in intensity as she sat me up on her lap, her cock hitting me even deeper inside my tight hole. She was pounding me so good I didn't know if I could much more.

"Baby take me! Make me feel you for days!" I moaned and whimpered into her ear. She was relentless on my pussy. Rutting into me harshly, making me scream out with every thrust. I loved every minute of it.

I came harshly, my body shuddering in pleasure but Natsuki didn't stop her onslaught making me cum again. That did it and Natsuki shot her seed deep inside me as my pussy clenched tightly around her cock.

Feeling her hot cum fill me up and overflow out of our connected bodies. I hoped Natsuki would get me pregnant. She would never leave me if I had her child and the thought of mini- Natsukis running around filled me with a childlike glee.

Our nanomachines acted as a birth control now. Their upgraded technology was no longer affected by sperm but another upgrade was made to prevent unwanted pregnancies, mainly in the students but also for warring Otomes.

There is a way to reverse the birth control but it requires explicit permission from the Chief Science Professor and of course the Headmistress.

Hmm I think I should speak with Yohko today. It shouldn't be hard to get information from her. I wonder what Natsuki thinks about having kids. Well I could always steal the injection if needed.I smiled brightly at the idea. Natsuki would never leave me. She would always be mine.

"You will always be mine, my Natsuki." I kissed her deeply. I could stay like this with my Natsuki forever.

The loud blaring of her alarm interrupted us. I stared at the object in annoyance. It meant my Natsuki would have to leave me.

"Don't go. Stay with me." I whined petulantly. I hated that my Natsuki had to go.

"I have to work baby." She kissed me sweetly on the lips and forehead as I held onto her tightly, trapping her with my slightly larger body.

I had always been taller than my Natsuki. My muscles were a little bigger than hers too. I suppose it was because she was 3 years younger than me. She easily broke my hold, bringing my hands to her cheeks.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this with you, I can't."

I knew I couldn't win this one but maybe I'll surprise my Natsuki during her stressful work day and give her a nice distraction.

Afterward, I very reluctantly let her go shower alone because my Natsuki told me she wouldn't be able to resist taking me again.

By the time I finished my shower, my Natsuki was already dressed in a silk white shirt, fitting black pants but not as tight as the ones she wore at the club. She laid out a dress I had left at her place before we broke up. My Natsuki is so sweet, she still kept my things even though we were apart.

I wonder if she ever brought that slut here. The thought enraged me. I would just have to erase any trace of that little whore.

"Shizuru, I need to talk to you before I go." Her voice was calm and soothing. That meant my Natsuki was going to tell me something I wouldn't like. My body stiffened. She was not going to leave me again!

She held my hands and laid a sweet kiss against my knuckles. I relaxed at the touch.

"What is it, my love?

She looked at me with those guilty eyes again. I felt my rage flare up. She was thinking of that whore! My eyes must have showed my fury for my Natsuki flinched.

"Baby, let me finish before you get mad. I feel bad about cheating on her but I want to be with you. I need to tell her the truth and let her down easy."

God I hated how guilty she sounded. She shouldn't even care about that slut! I am the only one Natsuki's attention should be on!

I practically screamed "I don't care about her feelings and you shouldn't either!" After last night, Natsuki should only think of me, only want me! How could she even care about her whore when she should love me?

My hands gripped her hard and I pushed her against the wall, furiously kissing her hard on her lips. I brutally bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood and ripped open her shirt, the material falling to shreds.

My Natsuki was getting hard but her body was stiff as a board. I tried to rip off her pants but she grabbed my wrists and forcefully pushed me down on the bed, holding me down. The room dropped rapidly in temperature. I noticed frost form on my wrists.

I loved the the hostile look in her eyes. My Natsuki was always gentle unless she was on the battlefield or dealing with world leaders. I loved to bring out her darker side especially in bed.

"Shizuru stop!" She snarled at me, using a harsh voice. Blood from her busted lip dropped on my face. I struggled against her hold but she didn't budge. My Natsuki was so strong, so lethal when pushed.

"No! You can't do this to me! You shouldn't care about her! Do you love her?!" I screamed hysterically. She can't, she can't love that slut! The entire bed turned into a solid rock of ice. My Natsuki, do you hate me so? Or do you love me so much you can't bear to hurt me?

"No! I only love you Shizuru!" I felt her sincerity behind her words but my jealously wouldn't go away.

"Do you want to fuck her again Natsuki?! Is it because she's younger? Why?!"

"Didn't I show you last night and this morning? I only want you but Shizuru you promised me you would control your jealousy! This is why I left you in the first place!"

I froze. She would leave me. My Natsuki would leave me again. Tears fell uncontrollably and my body wracked in sobs. Natsuki let go my wrists and pulled me into her chest. My head rested under her chin and I held her tightly. The ice melted away as though it was never there.

My Natsuki was so good to me. I didn't deserve her but she was mine. I would never let her go. I couldn't. She stayed there holding me for a long while, kissing the top of my head. Miss Maria had to pull her away from me. Apparently there was a diplomatic meeting with the Emperor of Cardair.

My Natsuki reluctantly let me go, telling me to relax in her room and that she loved me and only me. She cleaned up and put on a new silk shirt along with her dark blue jacket.

I was left to stew in my turbulent emotions and decided, I would pay that whore another visit.

* * *

I saw the slut talking to a girl who looked a lot like Natsuki. They had the same midnight blue hair and similar facial features.

I approached them calmly. My mask firmly in place. I saw fear flash in the slut's eyes and she held the hand of the blue haired girl. Good, she's still afraid of me.

The girl's orange eyes looked at me suspiciously. I swear if that whore spilled what transpired between us then I would rip her apart. I don't think she understands just how skilled I am with my blade and my mind. There is a reason why Garderobe entrusts me with the most heinous duties and missions. I am a ruthless and unmatched opponent. If she thinks I was joking then she would be in for a rude awakening.

"Miss Ho, I would like to speak with you." It was ironic that her last name was Ho, I thought snidely.

Her _friend_ spoke for her, "Miss Viola can it wait? I was just leaving with Erstin."

The girl had guts to question me. She reminded me of Natsuki in that way as well as her looks. Too bad for her that I didn't care much for a knock off version of my love. My eyes narrowed, I was not in the mood for some pearl questioning me.

"It's okay Nina. Just wait for me by the gate." So the girl had brains after all. Good choice not to anger me further.

I walked ahead of her and led her to an empty room. I kept my distance so I wouldn't be tempted to crush her head. It was daytime and I couldn't risk Natsuki finding out.

When the slut looked at me, I could tell she was frightened. Her hands clutched at her chest, her eyes wide in horror.

"My Natsuki wants to speak to you." My voice was full of hate for this whore.

She just nodded her head. I laughed. The slut was too terrified to even talk. So weak and not fit for Garderobe or my Natsuki.

"My Natsuki is too kind and won't say the truth. You were simply a fuck toy to her. An object for her to use until she came back to me." I laughed again at the hurt expression on her face. "You served your purpose as a whore but I'm sure you remember our little video for you. Just remember Natsuki loves me and only me. You are nothing to her."

The stupid bitch started to cry. God, I hated her. Maybe I could convince Natsuki to send her to Artai. They were currently in the middle of a nasty war. The whore would die a quick death there. Maybe Natsuki would approve.

"You will act as if you know nothing. When she dumps you cry a little and make it believable. Contrary to popular belief my Natsuki is good at reading people so don't give her any hints of our little conversations."

"O, okay."

I made a sinister expression, and held the whore against the wall, my hand squeezing her throat tightly. I enjoyed the choking sounds she made and the startled look in her eyes. One of her many fears was asphyxiation. I kept her like that until she reached the brink of collapse. I let her drop to the floor. She was struggling for breath and I laughed loudly. I kneeled down and whispered in her ear.

"Remember this. My _ability_ is to read a person's fear and weakness. I can and will torture you in ways no other can before giving you a slow unimaginable death."

She gasped in terror and I smiled again. "If you care for your little _friend_ then you will follow my instructions and leave Garderobe."

I left with a skip in my step. The little whore should be out of our lives soon enough. She wouldn't get in my way. No one would.

…

Miss Maria kept me away from my Natsuki most of the day. I kept busy by going to the medical office. Yohko wasn't even there. I found that strange until Irina told me that Yohko was visiting Aswald. This made my mission easier as Irina let me wander around without question.

I managed to snag two vials of nanomachines that reverse the birth control process. I also looked at the experimental nanomachines that the staff was working on. I left those alone as I had no use for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Here's another chapter in Shizuru's POV. Do you guys think Crazy Shizuru should end up with Natsuki? I love hearing all your thoughts about it.**

 **Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Crazy Shizuru, Dark Themes, Sort of Non-Con, Violence, Explicit Smut, Explicit Language.**

* * *

Every Otome must have the killer instinct. A sense honed through intensive training and brutal wars. The lack of hesitation to cut down any enemy even those who used to be comrades. The resolve to do whatever it takes to win. Mine was developed just as any other Otome but there was one advantage I had.

My ability allows me to instinctively know my enemies fears and weakness. Show me any leader, any cold general and I will show you how to break them, how to take them to the brink of destruction with no mercy.

My Natsuki was the only person I could never read. At first I wondered if she had no fear, no weakness and it scared me. Who was this woman even I couldn't read? She intrigued me from the start.

I couldn't help but want to get closer to her. My Natsuki was always beautiful, always strong, yet always so lonely. She barely talked to the other students when she first entered Garderobe in the middle of the school year. They were jealous of her power and the attention she received from the older students and the staff.

In fact, many first years were foolish enough to challenge her and my Natsuki showed them the full extent of her power but still showed them mercy in the end by not ending their pitiful lives. That was reckless as weakness would get her killed. Garderobe students took advantage of weakness. My Natsuki didn't budge on her position. That was her gentle nature. Of course in a real battle my Natsuki was ruthless. Looking from afar, I had considered her an oddity. A beautiful one. I believe that's partially why I approached her.

I fell in love. This inescapable everlasting love. My obsession with her grew until one day I couldn't control it anymore. To my displeasure by the time my Natsuki became a 4th year, she had many admirers, some who would aggressively pursue her.

I believe that's when my jealousy made itself known. I was a column for 3 years at that point and I used my power to _persuade_ them to leave my Natsuki. She wasn't mine yet but she would be. I knew she would. I just had to wait for my Natsuki to approach me. I had to know she wanted me before I could truly make her mine.

Then she did. I could have died from the happiness I felt that day. Every moment I spent with my Natsuki only amplified my love, my obsession, my jealousy until we reached a breaking point.

My Natsuki left me. She still loved me I knew but she blamed herself for the person I had become. For the things I did in her name. I let her be for a while. I needed her to realize that she needed me as much as I needed her. Then I saw her with that fucking slut and I just knew she had fucked her.

Was I so easily replaceable? Did she only need some slut to fuck to get over me? I was beyond enraged. So I showed her what she wanted. Me only me. I would never let her go again! I wouldn't give her the chance to think of another! I would be all she ever needed, all she ever wanted! I don't care for anything else but my Natsuki! I would watch the world burn a thousand times over just to be with my Natsuki!

With that resolve, I injected the nanomachines into my veins. I didn't feel any different but maybe that would change when I make Natsuki mine again. I left my room and decided to pay my Natsuki an afternoon visit.

…

When I approached the Headmistress office, I saw that _slut_ walk out with Miss Maria. I gave her a hateful look before entering the office.

My Natsuki was slumped over on her desk and looked so drained, so sad. Was she thinking of the whore? Or was she thinking of me?

"Natsuki." I walked towards her and stood near her chair and raised her chin up to face me. While she looked at me with those sad green eyes.

"Shizuru…" she sighed then pulled me on her lap.

Why? Why did you look so sad Natsuki? My thumb gently traced over her bruised lip. I felt guilty. I hurt my love in my anger, in my jealously.

"I'm so sorry my Natsuki."

Tears were gathering in my Natsuki's eyes. Why was she crying? I would do anything to make those tears go away. She grabbed my hand that was tracing her lips, holding it softly in her hands. Then her expression turned grim. Her eyes hardened as did her voice.

"I know you threatened Erstin." Did that whore tell her? I'll rip that fucking slut to shreds! If she was dumb enough to ignore my warnings then she would learn true devastation.

"Don't say that slut's name." My arms moved around my Natsuki's biceps, holding her in place against her chair. Why did she care about her? I hated it. I'm the only person my Natsuki should care about.

"Shizuru…"

"Did she tell you?" My voice rose in anger, cutting her off. How dare that slut?! She's dead. The moment I get my hands on her, that whore will wish she never messed with what's mine.

"No. You underestimate me Shizuru. I know you materialized your robe last night then she came here requesting to leave Garderobe. She looked terrified so I accepted her request. I know you wouldn't stop until she was dead." My Natsuki sounded upset with me like if I was wrong to keep that whore away from her.

"For her sake you let her go? Why do you care about her? Why won't you love me and only me?" My fury mixed with distress.

"I liked her, but she was a distraction so I could try and distance myself from you. It didn't work, I only love you. This kills me Shizuru. All I want is to be with you but you keep doing things like this."

I moved my head and stared straight into those forest green eyes I love so much. Why didn't she understand? I do this for us. I can't lose my Natsuki to anyone or anything.

"I don't want you to like anyone else! I don't want you to think of another! I don't want you make love to anyone else but me. Why can't you understand, your attention belongs only to me!" Tears fell from my garnet eyes as I screamed hysterically.

Her eyes were so remorseful and heartbroken. I was seeing red. I loathed that slut. I loathed that Natsuki even liked her and cared about her. I loathed that Natsuki fucked the slut.

"Every time you fucked her, did you think of me? Did you cum inside her? Did you make love to her? How many times did you fuck that slut?! Did you bring her to our room? Did you take her on _our_ bed? Fuck Natsuki! The thought of you with _her_ with anyone who isn't me makes me fucking incensed, so fucking bloodthirsty!"

Energy was crackling around me as I screamed frantically. I was losing my control and my hands squeezed hard on her arms. My Natsuki was quiet too quiet. Was everything I said true? Is that why she looked so guilty? I fucking hated it. The thought of her with anyone else sent me into agony.

"This can't work baby. We can't work." My Natsuki's voice cracked as she cried. I cried too, hot tears staining my face. I can't lose her. I can't lose my love. She doesn't understand I would tear the world apart to be with her.

"Natsuki no you can't leave me again! I can't live without you! Please my love I'll do whatever it takes please." I grabbed her cheeks and kissed my Natsuki hard and desperately. She responded with the same amount of emotion then she rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you more than I love myself and that's why I need to let you go. I make you lose yourself." She sounded so guilty like she believed it was really her fault. How could she think that? I am only whole when I'm with my Natsuki.

She led my hand against her heart. "Can't you tell that my heart beats only for you?" She said in a strong voice. I knew she was sincere. Her heart was beating rapidly against my palm.

"Natsuki I need you. Please my love, don't leave me. I can't bear it." I couldn't lose my Natsuki. I just can't.

"What can I do to make you trust me? How can I stop your jealousy?" My Natsuki asked me quietly, voice cracking. I know that this affected her just as much as it affected me.

What can stop my jealousy? My incorrigible need for my Natsuki? Nothing. I can't live without her and I won't let anyone else have her. I was a fool to give her time to realize she needed me but I won't make that mistake again.

"Marry me. Make love to me and let me bear your child." I whispered. My Natsuki seemed shocked at the request but I continued to speak quietly. "I want the world to know that you belong to me and I belong to you." No one will take my Natsuki away from me. Anyone who thought otherwise would be cut down by my blade.

"Shouldn't we slow down a bit? We just got back together less than a day ago." Natsuki asked me hesitantly as thought she was afraid to anger me again.

I got up from her lap and stared out the window, facing away from my Natsuki. My heart felt broken and tears stained my cheeks. Was this it then? Did Natsuki truly not want me?

My thoughts were cut off and my eyes widened in shock. My Natsuki held me tightly, her hands rested on my stomach and her thumbs rubbed small circles. I felt her breath against my neck then planting sweet kisses there.

"I love you Shizuru. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you." I sighed happily before my Natsuki spoke again.

"But… It might be too soon for us to have a baby-"

I cut her off and held her hand flat against my stomach, an idea forming in my head.

"Why?" I said quietly, gently moving my Natsuki's hand on my stomach in a circular motion.

"Do you not want me to have your child? Your children?"

I could see my Natsuki blush in the reflection of the window. Still so cute. I know our children will be as cute as my Natsuki.

"Of course I want you to have my children. It's just, we're still young and with the state of Earl right now, it might not be a good idea right now." Earl had war brewing in various countries but I didn't care. I want my Natsuki. I want to have her babies. I need her to stay with me.

I turned in my Natsuki's arms and kissed her deeply backing her into her desk.

"What if the timing doesn't matter?" I asked timidly, playing the part.

Natsuki's eyes widened in shock before she stuttered out, "Shi, Shizuru are, are you?" she said looking down at my stomach then back to my face.

I sighed dramatically, "I'm not sure, we know nanomachines aren't 100%. So I went to Yohko's office today to ask her about it but she wasn't there." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Would it be so bad if I was?" I asked slowly letting disappointment slip into my voice, wondering how my Natsuki felt about getting me pregnant. Even if she disapproved right now. I know she would stay with me and love our child. My Natsuki was gentle when it came to family and myself.

Natsuki kissed me passionately, her tongue slipping inside my mouth. I was surprised since my Natsuki rarely initiated our passionate sessions. It was rare for her to lose control without my insistence especially in her office of all places. She laid me down gently on her desk. I could feel her dick getting hard against my thigh.

"It would be amazing if you were pregnant with my child. Don't ever doubt my love for you Shizuru." She placed her hand on my stomach again. My Natsuki looked so adoring. I wanted her to take me here on her desk.

I tugged at her pants, letting it slide to the floor as I unbuckled it. My Natsuki didn't even try to stop me like she usually would if I wanted her to take me in her office. I felt her growing harder as I pulled her cock out of her silk boxers.

I pumped the length of her cock, loving how fast she got hard for me. My Natsuki's hands ran up my thighs parting my legs and hiking my dress past my hips.

"Baby we have to be quick." My Natsuki moaned out as I pumped harder watching the pre-cum drip from her throbbing cock. I wanted her inside me so badly. I wanted my Natsuki to fill me with her seed, making me pregnant.

My pussy was soaking through my panties dripping on her desk. I spread my legs wide and moved my panties to the side, not bothering with removing them and showed my Natsuki my sopping pink folds.

"Make love to me my Natsuki. Fuck me hard. I don't want you to hold back."

My Natsuki didn't hesitate and immediately put her fully erect throbbing cock inside my soaking tight pussy.

"Fuck you're still so tight no matter how many times I take you." My Natsuki moaned as my inner walls squeezed her huge cock. Every time my Natsuki was inside me it felt like nirvana. I could never get enough of her pumping inside me, making me hers.

"Harder, Ah, Natsuki!" I screamed out in ecstasy. My Natsuki thrusted roughly inside me, fast and hard and so fucking deep. She kissed me roughly again, her tongue dominating mine as her cock pumped furiously into me.

I knew we were staining her desk with my cum and that thought made me giddy. Natsuki would think of me every time she entered her office, which was all the time.

I reached my climax quickly, shuddering as my Natsuki savagely thrusted deep inside my dripping hole. Her cock was covered in my juices and I knew she was closer and closer to cumming inside my heated craven.

"Ah Natsuki! Cum inside me baby! Fuck you make me feel so good, so incredible!" My fingers dug into her long coat ripping past the fabric. Natsuki grabbed my hips pulling me against every brutal thrust as her hips were bucking sharply inside me.

"Ah Shizuru, fuck you're taking me so good. I want you all the time baby." I wrapped my legs tightly around my Natsuki's waist. She was thrusting even faster until she came with harsh erratic thrusts inside my sopping pussy.

I came again screaming her name as she filled me deeply with her hot cum. Her hips still moving softly inside my cum drenched pussy.

"I love you baby, I love you so much baby." My Natsuki whispered lovingly in my ear as she kissed me sweetly on my ear and neck.

I was so elated. This might be it, I might become pregnant soon from our love making. I didn't want her to pull out of me yet but the knocking outside her office caused my Natsuki to leave my aching pussy. I wanted my Natsuki to fuck me again and again until I can't even walk straight, which would take a lot since I'm an otome.

I saw my Natsuki stare at my overflowing pussy, her cum and mine running down my thighs and creating a small puddle on her desk. My Natsuki's cock twitched and grew hard again as she watched me but the knocking outside her office grew louder and more annoying.

"Wait a moment please!" My Natsuki called out in her work voice while gently rubbing my thighs.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I could have you again and again ." Natsuki said adoringly to me as she kissed me sweetly.

"That's okay my Natsuki I'll just have to give you a special surprise after work." I said as I rubbed her hard dick covered in our mixed fluids. My love shuddered in pleasure but I knew she couldn't give in right now. I went down my knees and licked her throbbing length clean as she moaned loudly.

"Shizuru…" I tucked her aching length back into her silk boxers. Then I pulled up my Natsuki's pants and buttoned it up.

I leaned up and whispered in my Natsuki's ear "I want you to ache for me the rest of the day. Think only of me. I want you to remember how I felt wrapped around your cock. I want you to crave it, until you can't control yourself and fuck me so hard and so deep until I can't even walk straight."

I smiled sexily, satisfied with the passionate craving expression on my Natsuki's face. I just knew my Natsuki would take me like never before. I left the office and walked to Natsuki's quarters, my hand over my stomach. I would be pregnant with my Natsuki's child soon. Natsuki will never leave me again.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **To the reader from my other story: I don't believe that Shizuru and Natsuki need male sex organs in order to have a successful relationship. In fact it's far from the truth. Shiznat is a strong lesbian couple in canon with female sex organs and nothing will change their immense love for one another. I simply am interested in futanari stories at the moment and so I write futanari stories. I am also interested in the more 'taboo' stories so i write those as well. I understand that this content isn't for everyone and i respect that.**

 **Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Crazy Shizuru, Dark Themes, Sort of Non-Con, Violence, Explicit Smut, Explicit Language.**

* * *

I was filled with happiness all day. My Natsuki agreed to marry me and soon I would become pregnant with her child. My Natsuki will truly belong to me now. Nothing will keep us apart ever again.

I was happy that the whore would finally be gone. I did some digging and found out that she would leave early in the morning. Natsuki didn't tell me where she was sending the slut. It infuriated me. The fact that my Natsuki cared about the slut's wellbeing annoyed me but I decided to focus on the fact that soon I would be Natsuki's wife and the mother of her child.

With that in mind, I resisted the strong urge to outright murder that slut and instead went to Natsuki's quarters. Well not without leaving her a little _going away present._

I found the slut in her bedroom packing away her things. She was alone. I stealthily entered the room and locked the door. The whore didn't hear a sound. I was the best at sneaking up on people.

I grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her down against the bed in a rough hold. I heard her gasp, the sound muffled by her bedsheets and smiled at her pain. The whore didn't even struggle, knowing it was useless against me. Oh how I wish I could just kill her and be done with it.

I'm sure the slut knew it was me but if she had any doubts then my voice should clear it up.

"Hello whore. My Natsuki informed me that you'll be leaving tomorrow. I wanted to stop by and send my regards." I spoke sinisterly, not caring about the venom in my words.

The slut made muffled noises into the bed again but I just pushed her further in. I may have used to much force as I heard the telltale crack of the bed frame.

"Don't speak or I'll kill you." My voice was no nonsense. I didn't want to hear the slut's voice or else I might end up murdering her in my rage. I hated her voice.

"I never want to see or hear of you again. I take the utmost pleasure in your depart though I wish to end your life myself." I twisted the whore's arm with my other hand and heard her cry out in pain.

"Consider this your reminder to never fuck with what belongs to me." I pulled hard on the offending limb, dislocating the joint. A loud pop echoed through the room and I laughed, satisfied with the pain I inflicted on the whore one last time.

"Bye bye Ho." I said laughing as I walked away. The whore was smart enough to stay in the position I left her in before I was completely out of her vicinity.

* * *

My Natsuki entered her room quietly. I could tell she was tightly wound from the way I left her after our love making in her office.

"Baby where are you?" Natsuki called out into the dark room.

I stepped out from the bathroom wearing a tiny silk robe that barely covered my thighs. My Natsuki immediately zoned in on me. I smirked when she picked me up and laid me on the bed. I loved this surge of passion my love was showing me.

My Natsuki untied my robe exposing my naked body. Her hands roamed my body kneading my boobs and all the other sensitive spots on my body.

"Baby I've been craving you all day. I want so badly." My Natsuki said while planting sweet kisses on my neck. I moaned in delight at the extra passion my Natsuki was giving me today. I felt her hard dick rub against me.

"Oh Natsuki I want you, take me baby please I need you." I moaned out. Then I ripped my Natsuki's coat off, my hands were hungrily clawing at the clothes preventing me from having my Natsuki. My love's clothes were ripped to shreds by my strength, not that I cared.

My Natsuki crawled down my body, laying sweet kisses on her way down until she reached my dripping pussy. She didn't waste any time and immediately started licking and sucking on my sensitive pussy. Her tongue was magic and I climaxed quickly, my cum gushing into her hungry mouth.

My Natsuki didn't stop there and stuck her tongue inside my hot hole, my tight insides immediately clamped down on the penetrating tongue, reveling in the intense tongue fucking. She hungrily devoured my pussy until I came again screaming my love's name in ecstasy.

After a minutes of licking me slowly, my Natsuki rose up to meet me in a passionate kiss. Her tongue slipped inside my mouth, tasting myself on my love just turned me on more.

"Mhmm Shizuru, you taste amazing baby. The sweetest ambrosia." My Natsuki muttered into my mouth between intense kisses. I blushed. My Natsuki was being extra passionate tonight. The change in her made me feel elated. It was like my love truly couldn't get enough of me and I loved every second of it.

My Natsuki's hard cock rubbed against my oversaturated folds as we continued our passionate making out. I could feel her positively throb against me. The tip of her cock was dripping with pre-cum and my wetness was easily coating her hardened cock.

"Make love to me my Natsuki. I want you to take me hard, I want you to show me how badly you want me." I said to my Natsuki with need. I needed my Natsuki to love me and only me. I needed her.

Natsuki entered me slowly, her huge cock stretching me slowly until she was buried to the hilt inside my tight pussy. "I love you Shizuru. Let me show you how crazy you drive me."

My Natsuki thrusted fast inside my liquid heat, each stroke showing me her love. The rapid fucking was already driving me to another climax. The way my Natsuki thrusted hard, deep and fast inside my sopping pussy was filled with an intense passion in each stroke.

Her hands griped my hips hard, pulling me into the rough pumping of her cock inside me.

"Ah, Natsuki, baby! You're fucking me so good." My legs wrapped around her waist tightly. I wanted Natsuki as deep as possible, as close as possible. My fingers scratched down her back, leaving red marks. This only urged my love more, her thrusts furiously fucking my tight pussy.

A few more punishing thrusts and my Natsuki and I came together harshly. My Natsuki pumped so deep releasing her hot load inside my cumming pussy, like she wanted to make me pregnant.

My Natsuki stayed inside my stuffed pussy, her cock still rock hard, as her thrusts gained speed again. I clenched around her throbbing cock, taking it all in.

"Fuck baby! I want you. I want you so much. I can't control myself." My Natsuki moaned loudly as she split me open with savage thrusts. She moved me up against the headboard, the bed shaking violently with our intense love making. Her hands holding the back of my head to protect me, even during our furious fucking my Natsuki was a gentle soul.

"More, Natsuki, fuck me more! I can take it all baby." My whimpering moans only urged my Natsuki on more. She was sharply fucking me, so fucking deep inside my tight pussy. I swear I could die from the complete euphoria overtaking me from the passionate love I felt from my Natsuki.

"Shizuru, Shizuru, Ah, I love you, I love you baby. Take me baby, take it all." My Natsuki thrusted erratically inside my velvet heat as I came harshly again, clamping down so tightly on my Natsuki's cock, pulling her even deeper inside my pussy.

My Natsuki came a few seconds after overfilling my red pussy with her hot seed with brutal thrusts. God with the amount of cum she gave me I was sure I would be pregnant. I was so joyfull, nothing could ruin our happiness our love.

We didn't stop there. That night we made love so many times we lost count. All I knew that the sun was already rising by the time we finished our intense love making. My Natsuki and I were completely filled with euphoria.

"Shizuru, will you marry me?" My Natsuki said after our love making, while kissing me gently.

"I thought I already proposed my Natsuki." I said looking at my love with confusion. Did Natsuki change her mind?

"You did and I said yes but I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to take away any insecurity and doubt you have. I never want you to doubt my love for you ever again. I never want you to feel like I would leave you for someone else. I only want you my love and I want to spend every day proving it to you." My Natsuki said looking deeply into my eyes. Her forest eyes stared into my soul, she was so honest, so heartfelt. My heart felt like it would explode from the divine elation I felt from my Natsuki's declaration.

Tears fell down my cheeks, tears of pure happiness. I kissed my Natsuki passionately, begging her to make love to me again as I scream out yes.

A new chapter in our relationship, in our love, and in our lives was beginning to take place. The slut was gone for good. Soon we would be married. I was hopefully already pregnant, if not we would remedy that soon enough. Then we would have our child. We would be together forever. Nothing could tear my Natsuki away from me now.

I smiled down at my love, who insisted on carrying me to our shower and pampering me with sweet gentle kisses all over my body. Natsuki, My Natsuki, I never want this moment to end. I love you so much, I couldn't bear losing you. I hope one day you understand why I had to do those heinous things in your name. You're the only thing that matters to me and soon our child will be added to that. You're all I ever want, all I ever need.

Some may call me obsessed but I don't care. I only care for you my love.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Crazy Shizuru, Dark Themes, Sort of Non-Con, Violence, Explicit Smut, Explicit Language.**

* * *

It was a few days later until Yohko returned. My Natsuki was anxious to learn if I was pregnant. I was too. I desperately wanted to have my Natsuki's child.

My Natsuki made love to me so passionately every night making sure to fill me up with her seed. This passion from my Natsuki made me feel euphoric. She was so attentive, so fervent in her love making. It was as if my Natsuki couldn't get enough of me.

The insatiable need I felt for my Natsuki was returned with the same intensity and I loved every second of it. I began to wonder if the thought of impregnating me drove my Natsuki's passion.

We haven't spoken much about my potential pregnancy after that time in my love's office. I didn't dare ask Natsuki how she felt on the matter. I didn't want to shatter the complete elation of the past few days.

I was happy to have my Natsuki's full attention now that the slut was finally gone. My insecurities hadn't acted up since then.

My Natsuki's declaration of love and marriage had calmed my jealousy for the moment and I knew my Natsuki was serious about us getting married.

Yohko ran the tests and the news broke my heart. I wasn't pregnant. How could that be? My nanomachines were no longer preventing conception. I didn't think the nanomachines affected Natsuki's sperm but maybe I was wrong.

"Yohko, does Natsuki's nanomachines act as a form of birth control?"

"No. Natsuki is a special case. The nanomachines seem to thrive in her body even though she has a penis but they don't attack the sperm in her body." Yohko told me while checking my chart.

"Why? Is Natsuki having unprotected sex with you?" Yohko said suddenly. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. Was it so hard to believe?

"Yes." I replied annoyed at the question.

"Ah so that explains the random pregnancy test." Yohko said laughing at herself. The doctor was pretty absent minded when it came to trivial matters. That's probably why she's the best scientist in the world.

"Well your tests are fine. You are fertile and shouldn't have any problem conceiving if you wish. Are you planning on reversing the birth control portion of your nanomachines?" Yohko asked me.

I already did but she didn't know that. I figured it couldn't hurt to get another dose.

"How does it work?" I asked her curiously.

"It's simple. The injection sends nanomachines to essentially reprogram the birth control portion of the technology. Those then become regular nanomachines. In fact you'll probably feel more energized with them." Yohko explained to me.

I rejected her offer since Natsuki would have to approve the official paper work and I already had the injection.

I would be pregnant soon enough especially with the way my Natsuki was making love to me.

After my appointment with Yohko, I went to work. I was working with the graduating pearls to test their skill. That slut's little _friend_ was apart of the group. There was a fury in her eyes as we fought. I didn't pay her much mind. She was strong yet much too weak to challenge me.

I wonder if the slut ran her mouth to her friend before she left. It would explain the unabashed hate in her eyes. It didn't matter. If she thought to attack me then I would slaughter her without consequence. I am still the 3rd Column after all. No one can dare challenge me openly without becoming an enemy to Garderobe.

My Natsuki would likely slaughter her herself if I was threatened. The girl showed promise though. It was surprising she was friends with such a weak whore.

…

Later in the day Natsuki and I returned to our quarters after work.

"So what did Yohko say?" Natsuki asked me after we ate dinner. My Natsuki was rubbing my naked back. I had a vigorous sparring session with the incoming meisters.

"I'm not pregnant." I said quietly. I was truly disappointed at that fact. I wanted to bear my Natsuki's child.

"Oh really? That's good. It was just a scare then."My Natsuki sounded relieved at the news.

I felt my world crumble again. Did Natsuki not want to have a child with me? Maybe she was just trying to placate me that time in her office.

My Natsuki kissed my shoulder gently and I softened. My Natsuki loves me and she will love our baby. She was probably nervous about being a parent.

"Make love to me." I turned around in my Natsuki's arms. My voice sounded desperate and I hoped that Natsuki didn't pick up on the reason why. I quickly stripped her out of her clothes. I loved seeing and feeling my Natsuki's naked body pressed up against mine.

"You're a goddess Shizuru." My Natsuki said as she kissed down my exposed upper body. She paid special attention to my toned stomach, kissing me gently there.

My Natsuki parted and lifted my legs. She licked at my dripping pussy and put two fingers inside, pumping quickly through my tight pussy.

I could tell my Natsuki was desperate to enter my pussy with her thick cock. She wanted me ready for her rough pounding. My Natsuki was letting her control slip away and I loved it. I craved her taking me desperately as if she couldn't stop herself.

I loved how she would bury her cock so deep inside me, drowning my womb with her hot cum as she rutted inside.

Those passionate actions were completely addictive. I couldn't get enough of my Natsuki and she couldn't get enough of me.

Natsuki pulled out her fingers before I could climax. She pulled her mouth away from my soaking folds and kissed up my body until she reached my lips.

"I want you to cum around my cock, baby." Natsuki said with unrestrained lust. Her dick was hard and throbbing, pre-cum was leaking from her engorged tip.

"Fuck me baby. Take my pussy hard. I want you to fill me up deep with your hot cum." I told my Natsuki with lust then I pulled her lips against mine in a heated kiss. I felt her hard cock rub against my pussy lips coating her cockhead with my hot juices.

My Natsuki entered my tight hole, splitting me open with her huge cock. She filled me quickly, her passion taking over and her pace started fast and furious.

I loved how easily she lost control. Every time we made love, I could feel just how badly my Natsuki wanted me, wanted to be buried inside me.

"Shizuru, ahh, fuck. You're amazing, so fucking irresistible baby. I need to be buried inside you all the time." My Natsuki moaned out while pumping wildly inside my aching pussy. I was so close already. My Natsuki made me so feel so good. She knew exactly how to bring me to pure elation.

"Yes! I need you baby. Fuck me, fuck me, like only you can. I can take it."I wrapped my legs around my Natsuki's waist as her thrusts grew faster and harder in my tight pussy. This only urged my love on. Her thick cock throbbed deeply inside my heated hole as my walls clenched tightly around the huge length.

"Ah Natsuki cum for me baby! I want you to stuff me full of your seed."I came roughly and my Natsuki shot her seed deep inside my womb. She rutted inside my tight pussy with short hard thrusts. It was like my Natsuki was trying to keep her cum deep inside my pussy.

I could feel our mixed essences spilling out of my still stuffed pussy. It ran down my thighs as my Natsuki continued to pump through my tights walls clenching on her cock. My love kissed my neck sweetly and pulled me deeper by grabbing my ass.

"Baby you're so fucking tight. It's like you keep pulling me in." My Natsuki moaned loudly. She pumped softly inside my heated cavern. My love's cock was still hard and throbbing for me. I loved how turned on she was. My Natsuki would only feel this way for me no matter how many times we make love.

"I never want you to leave me. I want you inside my tight pussy all the time. I want you to take me until I can't even walk straight." I moaned out as my Natsuki thrusted roughly inside my cum filled pussy. My Natsuki was so passionate and I knew my words drove her crazy with need.

"Fuck Shizuru. I can't get enough of you baby. You take me cock so good. I wanna fill you up over and over again." Each wild thrust created a delicious squelching sounds of our mixed cum as my Natsuki took me again. I raised my legs up and my Natsuki understood my motion. She put me on my shoulders as she raised my ass up to meet her furious thrusts.

My legs came up over the side of my head as my Natsuki held them in place. This position was perfect for keeping my Natsuki's hot cum inside my pussy. I know my Natsuki preferred to completely feel me against her but I needed my love to make me pregnant.

My Natsuki's thrusts were savage and rough as she pounded me furiously. Her eyes were focused on our connected arousals and our mixed cum. I wanted it take all my love would give. The wild fucking drove me crazy. It showed me just how badly Natsuki needed me.

"Harder baby! I love you, I want you to fucking take this pussy. Make me feel you all the time!" I moaned and whimpered loudly. My Natsuki only increased the intensity of her pounding as she fucking _took_ me. God it was beyond divine.

I climaxed with a loud moan, screaming my Natsuki's name as she continued her sharp thrusts inside my cumming pussy.

"Shi, Shizuru. I'm gonna cum baby. I'm gonna fill you up so good. Fuck!" Natsuki moaned and her hot seed loaded my pussy up. Her hips kept pumping through my red pussy as she watched her cum spill over.

"Ah, I love you. I love you so much." My Natsuki said, as she began to lower my legs. I stopped her and she gave me a curious look. My love was so adorable.

"Keep it in me. I don't want it to flow out, not yet." I said to my Natsuki. I felt her sharply thrust inside me at my words and her dick hardened instantly. I loved it. My love was too sweet, always caring for my wellbeing but i loved when she couldn't stop herself and couldn't control her desires.

My Natsuki took me again in that same position filling my overstuffed pussy again and again with her hot cum. After more rounds of intense passionate love making, I made my Natsuki stay deep inside my red cum drenched pussy. I wanted her connected to me at all times and I wanted her seed to stay inside and impregnate me. I

"Baby I have a surprise for you." My Natsuki said that morning after she carried me to the shower and bathed my body with sweet kisses. So sweet and considerate my love was.

My Natsuki kissed my knuckles sweetly and gently rubbed her thumb over my hands. God she was really too cute. I knew our kids would be just as cute as my Natsuki.

"What surprise?" I asked my Natsuki lovingly. I cupped her cheek gently.

"If I tell you then it won't be a surprise, my love." My Natsuki said lightly then she kissed me sweetly. "Just get ready by 8 pm and meet me in our room."

"My Natsuki is being so mysterious, so cute." I said teasingly as my love blushed lightly. My Natsuki was truly the sweetest even after everything I've done. I don't think my love for her could ever stop growing. It was infinite, everlasting and all encompassing.

* * *

 **An2: Any guesses on what Natsuki's surprise is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Alot of you guessed correctly about Natsuki's surprise! We're nearing the end of this story. I think I may write 2 or 3 more chapters and hopefully wrap up all the loose ends. Thank you everyone who likes, reviews, favorite, follows and supports this story and me. All your support makes me happy.**

 **Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Crazy Shizuru, Dark Themes, Sort of Non-Con, Violence, Explicit Smut, Explicit Language.**

* * *

The next day was busy for both my Natsuki and myself. I figured it was due to my love's surprise for me. I admit I am curious on what my Natsuki has planned but she was being very secretive about it. My Natsuki even made me teach an impromptu class to the incoming meisters so I wouldn't spoil her surprise.

I was very tempted to find out what my love had planned but decided to leave it be. My Natsuki rarely was able to surprise me so I let her have the chance.

I did manage to make a pop up visit to my love during her lunch break. I entered my Natsuki's office and immediately became annoyed. The red headed column was there talking to my Natsuki. Nao was conniving and cunning and enjoyed pushing my Natsuki's buttons.

Nao was a column for a year now and was barely around Garderobe. My Natsuki preferred to send her on missions all over Earl. I knew the redhead had a crush on my Natsuki during her school years. She was afraid of me so I knew she wouldn't try anything. I still felt jealous but I admit I was calmer since that slut left and my Natsuki promised to marry me.

I was going to have my Natsuki's child soon. I still didn't like the redhead but I wasn't going to hurt her. My Natsuki belonged to me and only me. My love has proved that over and over again.

My Natsuki looked displeased at the red head, her brow was furrowing cutely. When my love saw me a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Hey baby." My Natsuki greeted me cutely as I walked towards her then I leaned down and kissed her deeply. I didn't care that Nao was there. In fact it just fueled my desires. The red head would spread the fact that Natsuki is mine incase she needed any reminders of that.

"I missed my Natsuki." I whispered against my love's lips. She was blushing at the display of attention in front of Nao but I was happy. My Natsuki would never have let me kiss her in front of others before.

Nao whistled at the scene. "Wow getting hot and heavy there. No wonder you want alone time with your love." Nao said to Natsuki.

My Natsuki glared at her like an opponent on the battlefield. That caused the redhead to shut up and mutter out a goodbye.

I looked at my Natsuki curiously. Was this about her special surprise for me?

"What was that about?" I said while kissing my Natsuki again.

"Nao reported that more slaves are popping up near the borders of Artai and An Nam. I'm sending her to investigate alongside Sara." My Natsuki said distractedly as I started to kiss her neck and unbutton her shirt.

The situation was curious yet not unusual. My Natsuki was ever diligent though and always investigated such reports.

I was beginning to sit down on my Natsuki's lap before she stopped me gently.

"I want you baby but I need to put the finishing touches on your surprise." My Natsuki seemed to sense my hurt and kissed me sweetly. I sighed softly. My Natsuki was so sweet.

"Okay my love but you better make it up to me tonight." I said then rubbed her hardening length through her fitted pants. My Natsuki moaned lowly and looked at me hungrily.

I loved the intense look in my love's forest green eyes. It looked like she was going to give in and take me right here and now but Miss Maria chose that moment to enter the office. She looked as stern as ever.

I gave my Natsuki a peck on her lips before walking out. I guess I would just have to wait until tonight.

* * *

My Natsuki whisked me away. My love put a blindfold over my eyes and materialized, carrying me through the sky as she flew. She told me I wasn't allowed to materialize or else it'll ruin the surprise. I agreed as I enjoyed being held so tightly by my Natsuki.

My Natsuki landed softly and allowed me to take off my blindfold. I gasped loudly at the beautiful site before me. We stood atop a large snowy peak overlooking the country of Kruger. From our view we could see the entire islands from the snowy region to the heated beaches on the other end.

Kruger was a strange country. Half of the country was tropical all year round while the other half was snowy all year round. It was made up of many islands connected to each other by bridges. We could see everything from here and the site was breathtaking.

The part of the island we were on was snowy but it was a lighter snow at the moment. A large home was located right next to us.

"Do you like it?" My Natsuki asked while wrapping her arms around my waist, holding me closely. She planted sweet kisses on my neck.

"I love it my Natsuki." I said turning around in my love's arms. I kissed my Natsuki passionately. She was so sweet, so good to me. How could I ever live without my Natsuki?

My Natsuki led us inside the beautiful house. Candles adorned the room and there were rose petals sprinkled in a path that led us to the bedroom.

On the bed was a crystal ice rose and in the middle was a small black box. I picked up the box at my Natsuki's urging.

The box contained a beautiful platinum ring and in the middle was a beautiful gemstone that looked just like my Natsuki's gem, the ice silver crystal. Smaller amethyst gems adorned the sides of the ring.

My Natsuki turned me around gently and took the ring out of the box.

"I love you Shizuru. I know we already agreed to get married but I want to prove my commitment to you. You are my most precious person, my one and only love and I want to spend everyday showing you just how much I love you. I promise to never leave you no matter what we may face." My Natsuki spoke to me sweetly, love coating each word.

Happy tears welled up in my eyes. My Natsuki was the most loving person.

"This ring was made to mirror my gemstone and connect me completely to you. Will you do me the honor my love? Will you be mine for as long as we both shall live?" My Natsuki asked me softly and she cupped my cheek gently with her other hand.

"Yes, yes, yes! I love you my Natsuki, only you." Tears of happiness spilled out of my eyes at the pure love I felt for my Natsuki.

My Natsuki slid the ring on my finger and I felt an instant connection to my love.

"Is this?" I asked quietly my heart caught in my throat. I felt the raw yet familiar power emanating from the gemstone.

"It is but the technology is different. I designed it with Irina to create a bond that doesn't share the pain or demise of a master." My Natsuki told me as she kissed my palm.

"Natsuki that's amazing. I want the same. I want to share my gem with you." I told my Natsuki with love. I want to share everything with my Natsuki.

My love blushed slightly and pulled out another black box from her pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it and smiled brightly. My Natsuki thought of everything. My love knew me so well.

I got down on one knee and held my Natsuki's hand with my left hand, containing my new engagement ring.

"My Natsuki, the love I feel for you is so intense, so all consuming, so true. I can't even bear the thought of living without you. Will you do me the honor, my love?" I asked my Natsuki sincerely with all my love.

"Always, Shizuru , always." My Natsuki said teary eyed. I slide the ring on my love's finger. The ring looked exactly like mine except the graceful amethyst was the main gem in the center of the ring.

There was a different connection I felt with my Natsuki. I couldn't describe what I felt exactly but there was a certainty that my Natsuki and I would be together forever. This certainty was just what I needed. My heart felt at ease for the first time.

My Natsuki brought me up for a passionate kiss. Our tongues explored each other's mouths desperate to feel more.

The ice rose disappeared and Natsuki laid me down gently on the bed. I felt her hardening against my palm. I desperately tugged at my Natsuki's clothes. I wanted to feel her body so close to me. I wanted my love deep inside me and to impregnate me with our child.

My Natsuki responded with the same desperation yet she was gentler as she stripped off my clothes. My Natsuki went down to worship my wet pussy with greedy licks and sucks. Her tongue went inside my tight dripping hole and I came almost immediately.

My Natsuki continued tongue fucking my pussy and I pulled her head closer wanting her to devour me.

I reached my peak again whimpering loudly and my Natsuki licked me slowly, bringing me down from my high. My Natsuki kissed up my body slowly placing sweet kisses.

"You're amazing baby. A living goddess. How did I get so lucky?" My Natsuki whispered against my skin with each kiss worshiping my body.

I loved the attention my love kept pouring on me. I felt her stiff cock rub against my thighs but my Natsuki didn't stop worshipping my body. My attentive lover would ignore her own needs for mine even though I knew she desperately wanted to be submerged deep inside my heated pussy.

If I told her to spend all night eating me out I knew she would with no question. In fact I told my Natsuki that I only wanted her to cum inside my tight pussy. I wanted her to make me pregnant so badly.

I grabbed her stiff cock and started to pump her length. She jerked against my hand and her lips stuttered against my boobs. My Natsuki took my nipple in her mouth and started sucking gently. She pumped into my hand as I moved my hand faster on her throbbing cock.

"Baby I'm gonna cum. Let me cum inside you baby." My Natsuki said as her mouth left my nipples. My love moaned against my boobs.

"How badly do you want me, my love?" I said as she tried to control her jerking hips. I pumped faster and rubbed her tip against my sopping pussy lips.

"Ah, I, I, want you so desperately Shizuru. I lose all my control when it comes to you." I slowly put the tip of my Natsuki's throbbing cock dripping with pre-cum inside my tight pussy.

My Natsuki groaned loudly. "Ah you're so fucking tight baby. No matter how many times I make love to you, you grip my cock so tight." My Natsuki slowly stretched my soaking wet and heated pussy. She started to rub my sensitive clit as her huge cock speared my tight pussy.

We moaned loudly at the same time when my Natsuki's stiff cock was buried to the hilt inside my clenching pussy. My love was pumping inside me slowly. I knew she was trying to hold off cumming until she could make me reach my peak again. My love was so sweet to me even in the heat of our passion.

"Ah, baby you fill me so good. Keep fucking me my Natsuki. Let yourself go wild on my pussy. Don't hold back just cum inside me baby." I urged my Natsuki desperately. I wanted her to reach her peak without worrying about me. My love always pleased me and I wanted to show her that same devotion.

My Natsuki kissed me deeply and her pace inside my pussy was fast, hard and desperate. Her thrusts were short and erratic as if she didn't even want to leave my heated hole. I loved every second of it. My love came with short punishing thrusts, making sure to get all of her hot cum inside my womb. Her loud moans were exquisite. I couldn't get enough of those wonderful sounds and having my Natsuki inside me like this.

My Natsuki was still rock hard and she sat me up on her lap for another round. I bounced down hard to meet every rough thrust my Natsuki gave me. My Natsuki loved this position. I knew she loved having me completely wrapped around her body as she stuffed me full with every inch of her throbbing length.

I kissed my Natsuki passionately as she held my ass, furiously pounding my still tight cum filled pussy. Her cum was seeping out of me and onto my Natsuki's lap with each thrust. I knew my Natsuki would fill me up over and over again but I still wanted to keep as much of her hot cum inside me.

I moved my lips to my Natsuki's neck, biting and sucking her pale flesh.

"Shi, Shizuru." My Natsuki moaned out my name in pleasure. I was so close to cumming all over my love with her pounding my pussy so good. I loved hearing my Natsuki moan my name. I was the only one who brought her pleasure like this.

"Fuck me harder baby, ah, I want it, I want it so bad!" I screamed out in pleasure as my Natsuki thrusted savagely into my tight canal. Her rough pounding brought me to the edge and I clenched tightly on her still pumping cock.

"Ah, fuck, Shizuru! Take it all baby. God you're so fucking amazing. I love you baby." My Natsuki continued pounding through my tight sopping wet pussy that was squeezing her deeper and deeper inside me. I reached my climax again but my Natsuki's pounding didn't slow down or stop.

My love couldn't get enough of me as she pounded my sensitive pussy bringing me to another climax. I screamed my Natsuki's name over and over again as I reached pure euphoria. The bed shook violently from our intense love making. After a few more punishing thrusts, my Natsuki shot her seed deep inside my cumming pussy. My love made sure to pump up deeply, wanting to thoroughly paint my pussy with her hot cum.

We were breathing heavily from the intensity of our orgasms and my Natsuki gently laid me down on the bed. My love was going to disconnect from my overflowing pussy but I pulled her down to lay on top of me.

"Stay inside me baby. I love having you deep inside my pussy filled with your cum." I whispered lustily in my Natsuki's ear. My Natsuki turned red and I giggled. Even after such a passionate rough fucking, my Natsuki would still blush like a schoolgirl at times. I loved how adorable and sweet my Natsuki was.

We stayed entangled all night and made love so many times throughout the night. I made sure my Natsuki only came inside my pussy for I wanted her to make me pregnant so badly. I was sure it would happen soon enough.

I looked at our rings and sighed blissfully. We were truly engaged and connected in such an innovative and sweet way. My Natsuki even brought a marriage certificate for us to sign. My love was so wrapped up in me that she forgot to tell me until the morning when we laid naked in bed.

"We can sign it now or we can wait until the ceremony but it's up to you my love." My Natsuki said to me while we cuddled lovingly on the bed. She planted sweet little kisses on my face and lips.

"Truly I would prefer to sign it now so that we will officially be married." My Natsuki told me lovingly.

"I agree. I want to be married to you as soon as possible. We can do an official ceremony afterwards." I was ecstatic to be married to my Natsuki.

"Oh and this house is ours. I forgot to tell you about that as well." My Natsuki said cutely with a blush. Ahh my love is so thoughtful and cute. I bet our babies will have my Natsuki's cute blush.

"My Natsuki is truly perfect. You really have surprised me my love." I said and kissed my Natsuki lovingly. My Natsuki did all of this to prove her love to me and I felt every bit of it. I knew my Natsuki loved me wholeheartedly and I loved her the same.

My Natsuki carried me to the shower and we couldn't help ourselves. My back was pressed up against the glass as my Natsuki entered my pussy, still filled with my Natsuki's cum from last night. My Natsuki was pumping softly inside me, not wanting to hurt me and my red pussy. My love was so considerate but I was always ready for my Natsuki to take me wildly without reserve.

"Mhm Natsuki, baby, fuck me harder. I need it baby please." My voice was lusty yet filled with love. My Natsuki responded immediately by fucking me harder against the glass. Her hips were moving so fast and her thrusts were brutal as she took me hard. My Natsuki cushioned my head with her hand, to protect me while her other hand pulled my leg around her waist so she could fill me deeper.

"Fuck, I can't get enough of you baby. I love being buried inside you." My Natsuki moaned out as she fucked me good with sharp thrusts. She was so deep inside my sopping hole. I came all over my Natsuki's pumping cock as she rutted inside me hard. My Natsuki filled me up with her hot seed with intense and furious pounding.

I loved how my Natsuki would take me so passionately. Every time we made love it seemed like my Natsuki was aching to fill my womb with her seed. I wondered if my Natsuki wanted a baby as much as I did with the way she rutted so deeply inside my pussy. My Natsuki didn't know that my nanomachines were no longer acting as a form of birth control. Yet, every night my love took me passionately, desperately, and always came deep inside my pussy.

I suppose it doesn't matter as I will be pregnant soon enough. The amount of times we made love and the amount of times my Natsuki spilled her seed deep inside was endless. I put my hand on my stomach, rubbing it gently. I just knew it would happen. It had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: We're reaching the climax. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I love hearing your thoughts on it.** **Oh and don't worry Shizuru is more than fine from all their love making lol. Shizuru is insatiable for Natsuki ;)**

 **Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Crazy Shizuru, Dark Themes, Violence, Explicit Smut, Explicit Language.**

* * *

It had been a month since my Natsuki's surprise proposal. We signed the marriage certificate and we were officially married! Mrs and Mrs Viola-Kruger. It was like a dream. I couldn't contain my immense happiness.

My Natsuki and I would go away on the weekends to our new house in Kruger overlooking the entire country. The secluded home was perfect for our maximum privacy. No one could bother us here. It was perfect.

My Natsuki announced our marriage to the world and told them we had a private ceremony in Kruger. Our actual ceremony was set to occur in Windbloom Palace after the graduation ceremony at Garderobe. Our standing in the world meant that we would have to invite royalty from all over Earl to witness our union.

Everyone would know that Natsuki is mine and I am hers. The commitment of our marriage curbed my jealousy for the time being. I still wanted so badly to have my Natsuki's child. A part of both of us and a connection that could not be broken.

I sat on the bed in our room, looking at the store bought pregnancy test. It would be too suspicious to go to Yohko again so soon. The result was negative and I felt crushed. Why wasn't I pregnant yet? My Natsuki made love to me every night and always filled me deeply with her seed. Why wasn't it working?

Frustrated tears fell from my eyes and I crushed the tiny stick. What if I couldn't get pregnant? What if Natsuki left me for someone who could give her a child? My insecure invasive thoughts struck through my mind. Things were going so good, so amazing.

I closed my eyes tightly. Natsuki was so happy, so proud of me for calming my jealous rage but this other insecurity battered at my head. I know that my Natsuki loves me and only me but my jealousy has a mind of it's own.

I've been taught to eliminate my enemies without mercy so when my relationship is threatened I apply that same method. It's cruel and harsh but I don't care. When I feel like this I need an outlet for my fury, for my jealousy.

I'm sure if I saw someone give my wife a flirtatious look then I'd likely slaughter them. That's how on edge I felt right now. I was so lost in my jealous sorrow that I didn't realize my Natsuki had entered the room.

My love immediately ran to my side and held my hands gently.

"What's wrong baby?" My wife asked with concern. I looked into her forest eyes filled with worry. My Natsuki loves me, I can see it clearly.

Maybe if I told her what I felt then she would understand. I needed my love to understand before I fell back into a jealous rage.

"I'm not pregnant." I said sadly with new tears falling down my cheeks.

My Natsuki looked confused but gently cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears with her thumbs. Her ring shone brightly and felt cool against my cheek.

"Where did this come from? Were, were you trying to get pregnant?" My Natsuki asked me softly. My love was so gentle, so sweet, so perfect. How could I ever live without her love?

"I want to bear your children Natsuki. I so badly want be the mother of your child. I want to give you everything you desire. I can't bear the thought of living without you." I spoke honestly to my love. My voice was desperate and needy.

"Shizuru, I only desire you. I promise to never leave you, you're stuck me with forever." My Natsuki told me sincerely and sweetly filled with love. My Natsuki brought my hand up and kissed my ring finger gently, not touching the ring with her lips.

"You belong to me baby. This ring is a symbol of that and I promise to never let you go. I can't live without you either Shizuru. We don't have to have children now."My Natsuki told me this with all her love. My love was truly too good to me. What did I ever do to deserve her?

"What if I can't have children? Would you leave me for a woman who could give you that?" I asked, letting my insecurity and fear out. What if I was enough for my Natsuki?

"Never. None of that matters. I just need you my love." My Natsuki said and pronounced with a sweet kiss that turned deep.

"If you really want, we can go to Yohko today and get the nanomachines to reverse the birth control and ask about fertility options." My Natsuki said gently while stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"I already reversed it." I said quietly finally admitting the truth to my Natsuki.

To my surprise my Natsuki smiled sexily at me and started to gently rub my stomach.

"So that's why you wanted me to only cum inside your pussy. Mhm you're so naughty Shizuru." My Natsuki husked out.

"You're not mad?" I asked my wife quietly and began to lightly stroke her thigh.

"No but I do wish you would have told me. If you want we can continue to try and still visit Yohko. I want to give you all you desire baby. I love you Shizuru." My Natsuki declared lovingly to me.

I kissed my Natsuki passionately. I wanted her to make love to me over and over again. My Natsuki was addictive, I couldn't have enough of her.

"You want me to fill you with my seed baby? You want me to make love to you until you're begging me to stop?" My Natsuki husked out sexily between our passionate kisses.

"I never want you to stop baby. I want to you fuck me raw and fill me up over and over again." I told my love with desire.

I stripped my Natsuki with rough rips on her clothes. My wife was so hard and ready for me. I was soaking through my underwear until my Natsuki stripped me carefully like a fragile flower.

I could tell my love was desperate to be inside me but she went down and licked at my sensitive pussy. I was always ready for my Natsuki to take me but my love always wanted to make sure first.

My Natsuki entered me with her fingers and licked at my juicy pussy lips. Her fingers were slowly pumping in and out until I urged her to go faster.I came around my Natsuki's fingers and tongue lashing on my wet pussy.

"You taste so divine baby. I can't wait to be buried inside you." I got on top of my Natsuki and lowered myself on her stiff cock. My juices dripped all over her aching length and thighs. My Natsuki pumped up into my tight pussy as I bounced roughly on her cock.

"Ah Natsuki I want you. Fuck me wildly baby. I want you to ram inside my tight pussy, it's fully yours." I moaned out and my words encouraged my Natsuki to take me harder.

Her cock was pounding through my tight pussy deeply. Our talk about babies making my Natsuki desperate to stuff my pussy with her hot cum. My Natsuki held my hip with one hand and rubbed my stomach with her other.

"Fuck Shizuru. You're so beautiful. I love taking you like only I can. I can't control myself with you." My Natsuki drilled into my sopping pussy, each thrust was heavenly and giving me so much pleasure. My Natsuki took my pussy like she wanted to fulfill my desire of impregnating me.

She was thrusting furiously inside with short deep thrusts. It was like she didn't want to leave my heated sopping wet hole.

"Tell me what you want baby." My Natsuki said with sharp bucking pumping in my pussy. I clenched tightly on her huge cock. My love was giving me so much pleasure I moaned in ecstasy and came with a shudder.

My Natsuki continued to pound my pussy and thrusted savagely inside my cumming pussy that clenched tightly wanting her cock as deep as possible.

My love held my hips down with her increasing thrusts in my sensitive pussy, going even deeper inside my tight hole.

"Fuck, ah, Natsuki! Cum deep inside me baby. Fill my pussy so deep with your seed until I can't even take it and make me pregnant! I want to bear your child. I want you to stuff me full of your hot cum!" I screamed out in pleasure and I came roughly.

My Natsuki shot her hot load so deep inside me with rutting thrusts trying to drench my womb with her cum. Her cum was leaking out from around my overstuffed pussy so I told my love to put me on my shoulders with my legs in the air without pulling out of my oversaturated cavern.

"Fuck. You want to be pregnant so badly Shizuru. You want to have my baby that much." My Natsuki said with awe and leaned down to kiss me passionately while she erratically thrusted inside my cum stuffed pussy.

My Natsuki was taking me wildly without reserve. The primal fucking my love was giving me filled me with euphoria and intense passion. I loved every second of it.

My Natsuki filled me again and again until cum ran down my stomach and ass in this position. Before we realized it was already dark outside and then the sun began to peek out. We made love well until the morning and my Natsuki filled my sensitive pussy so much and so deep inside I was sure I would be pregnant.

As it turns out the idea of impregnating me drove my Natsuki crazy with insatiable desire that completely matched my own. If we weren't otomes then I'm sure we would have passed out from the pure intensity of our love making marathon.

* * *

My Natsuki went with me to Yohko's office the next day. My love supported my desire to have her child. My mind was at ease and much calmer than it was yesterday. My loving wife held my held gently and kissed my knuckles as we were examined by Yohko.

"So you were trying to get pregnant." Yohko said offhandedly to me while reading through some results.

"Your nanomachines aren't acting as a form of birth control anymore." Yohko said looking at me suspiciously. I really didn't care about her opinion on my methods of getting what I want.

"What about our fertility rate?" My Natsuki asked the scientist almost excitedly.

"Everything looks good on that front for both of you." Yohko said.

So I could have my Natsuki's baby. We just had to keep trying. I felt relieved. It could happen. It would happen.

"Shizuru you said you took a home pregnancy test?" Yohko asked me after seemingly thinking about it.

"Yes. Why?" I asked the doctor. Was that affecting the results?

"Home pregnancy tests are rather accurate for normal women but not for otomes. The nanomachines in your body affect the instrument resulting in inaccurate readings. You should take another pregnancy test here. Our equipment is created specifically for otomes." Yohko said to me.

I agreed and my Natsuki and I waited impatiently for the results. My Natsuki kissed me sweetly when she saw how hopeful yet nervous I looked.

"No matter the result, just know I love you Shizuru. I won't ever leave you. You're my wife, my one and only love."My Natsuki whispered lovingly into my ear. My heart skipped. My Natsuki was so sweet. My wife was truly amazing. She made my heart swell in joy every time.

Yohko came back a few minutes later with a paper in her hand. She smiled at us. "Congratulations Shizuru, you're pregnant."

I was elated at those words and turned to my Natsuki who looked at me with a mixture of awe and intense love. My love gently touched my stomach and I put my hand over hers softly.

"Baby, we're having a baby." My wife said with awe and joy. My garnet eyes were teary with happiness as I looked at my Natsuki. I couldn't believe it. My Natsuki and I were married and were going to have a baby. Nothing could ruin this pure happiness we felt.

"I'm so happy. I love you my Natsuki. I hope our baby has your beautiful forest eyes." I told my love sweetly and kissed her deeply with love.

Yohko coughed lightly and interrupted our kissing session that was turning heated. I wasn't even annoyed at the interruption because of my pure bliss.

"We should run a few more tests to make sure everything is going smoothly with your pregnancy and then you two lovebirds can continue _that_ in your room." Yohko said causing my Natsuki to turn red. So cute. My Natsuki was a wolf between the sheets yet she blushed so cutely outside of them.

Yohko finished her tests and told us that I seemed to be a month along in my pregnancy and that everything looked good. I was already pregnant for such time. I cried in happiness. Everything I wanted was coming to together. My Natsuki was elated at my pregnancy. We would be together forever. My Natsuki and I were connected so wholeheartedly in every way now. I felt fulfilled.

My Natsuki doted on me even more than usual since the happy news of my pregnancy. I was bearing my Natsuki's child, our child. I just seemed to want my Natsuki even more if even possible and my wife wanted me just as love proved her commitment and love for me at every waking moment, both in and out the bedroom.

* * *

Two weeks went by and it was now time for the graduation ceremony of Garderobe's pearls. It was held in Windbloom palace this year and tomorrow would be our wedding ceremony.

My belly hadn't started to show yet but my Natsuki placed sweet kisses on the flesh there and spoke lovingly to our growing baby. I just knew my Natsuki would be a great mother.

My wife and I stood side by side and held hands as she announced the graduation battle.

Suddenly a tremor shook the entirety of Windbloom and the pearls and corals were dematerialized. Slaves flooded the area attacking everything in the vicinity.

My Natsuki and I tried to materialize yet nothing happened. Our gems weren't working. I noticed that girl who was friends with that _slut_ was materialized in a meister robe and heading directly to us. I stood in front my Natsuki and heard my love scream as another blast hit the arena. Then everything turned to black.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: This chapter is the last one before an epilogue chapter I have planned. I hope I tied up most of the loose ends.**

 **Warnings: Violence, Dark themes.**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I blinked to get rid of the blurriness fogging my vision. I felt blood trickling down my face and saw it drip onto the stone floor.

The room was familiar. The prison dungeons of Garderobe. I realized that I was hanging on the walls and my arms and legs were chained. I pulled against the chains hoping to break them but they only moved slightly.

Normally breaking this would be child's play for me. The cuffs must have some nano blocking technology.

My last thought was of my Natsuki and our baby before I blacked out. My memory was foggy but I remember not being able to materialize and neither could my Natsuki. I remember my wife screaming out my name as a large slave attacked us and she shot out her icy powers preventing it from hitting me.

The rest is jumbled up in my mind. I'm assuming from the blood seeping out of my head. I was worried for our baby. The first 3 months of pregnancy is the most volatile in terms of losing the baby. I would protect our little one.

I knew my Natsuki was okay. I could feel our connection as strong as ever. My wife would save me if I couldn't save myself.

The door to the prison opened and I immediately saw red. That fucking slut was standing there with a smile on her face. Next to her was her friend that resembled my Natsuki.

I snarled and pulled harder against my chains just barely hearing it move against the stone.

"Good, you're awake." Erstin said with a terse tone.

The slut walked towards me and banged my head against the stone. Heh, how cute. Mirroring my actions from before. I smiled evilly through my pain.

The whore got angry at my smile and held her hand against my throat to strangle me. I could feel her anger but she still feared me. The slut was afraid what I would do to her if I was free.

She should be afraid. Once I escape, I'll finally slaughter the little lamb. She was trying to act like the lion but I could feel how meek she truly was.

Her friend spoke while I was strangled. I kept a smirk on my face wanting to piss her off more.

"Ers, stop. She's pregnant." Nina said coldly but her eyes burned angrily at me. Another traitor.

"I don't care. She tortured me, dislocated my shoulder, and strangled me and more! Just because I was with Natsuki when she dumped this _slut!"_ Erstin screamed out loud without lessening her hold on my throat.

Her friend grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back gently. She whispered into the slut's ear for a moment.

"Do you truly think Natsuki cared for you? She's mine. My wife, my lover and the other mother of our child." I said lowly as I catcher my breath. I may be in a tough situation but I'm never weak or helpless. This slut would learn to never underestimate me.

"That may be true but you're a monster. You don't deserve her after all the terrible things you've done. Natsuki would be better off without you." Erstin said darkly to me.

I laughed evilly. This whore thinks she's innocent? She's a member of Schwartz. Her dark gem necklace is proof enough. I underestimated how conniving the slut was.

"My Natsuki loves me. I may not deserve her but she's mine and she loves me despite it all." I said smiling at the whore again.

"You were using my Natsuki, weren't you? That, I cannot forgive.A member of Schwartz trying to get close to the Headmistress. I must admit, I never would have pegged you as a manipulative person. Even I thought you were an innocent little slut." I said deviously to the whore. Her face turned red in anger and maybe embarrassment.

"I never wanted to be a part of Schwartz! You're the reason why I came back. And activated my black gem! I want my revenge. Now with Artai and Schwartz, I'll get it." The whore said angrily before she was interrupted by a loud sound.

The whore and her friend left me alone in the dungeon and I heard sounds of battle occurring. I pulled harder against my chains using all my strength. My muscles weren't only for show. After more strong pulls, the chains broke and I freed from the wall. The cuffs still dug into my wrists but I ignored it.

I took a moment to gently rub my stomach. Don't worry little one, we'll be okay. We'll get back to your other mama soon. I promise.

I tried to materialize again but it still didn't work. I was frustrated at the lack of response from my robe. I tried to use my gem to communicate with my Natsuki or anyone but that wasn't working either. Something must be wrong with the predecessor or interfering with the connection. I guess I'll have to break this door the old fashioned way.

…

When I exited the dungeon, I saw a shocking site. Half of the buildings in Garderobe were destroyed and filled with smoke and ash. It looked like parts of Windbloom was also destroyed.

Almost as soon as I stepped out, a slave appeared and slashed at me. Suddenly a spiked metal ball crushed and split the slave in half before it disappeared into ash.

"Shizuru! Thank god. We were all looking for you, especially Natsuki!" Haruka bellowed at me. Haruka was a close friend of mine and one of the few people I truly trust.

"Haruka, where's Natsuki? What happened?" I asked her quickly.

"She's leading the charge to reclaim Garderobe but the columns robes aren't working. Those Schwartz people did something to the predecessor!" Haruka told me and picked me up by my waist.

Haruka carried me to the battle where my Natsuki was. My Natsuki was cutting down slaves with her ice powers but she couldn't materialize her robe. Haruka called out to her as she landed.

"Shizuru!" My Natsuki exclaimed and ran towards me. My love embraced me tightly but was careful of my stomach. My Natsuki kissed me gently and looked me over. My wife's face grew angry at the blood staining my face and she gently cupped my cheek.

"Who did this to you?" My love asked with fury at the perpetrators yet still controlled.

I kissed my Natsuki deeply for a moment then answered. "It was that _whore Erstin_ and her little friend Nina. They're traitors to Garderobe." My voice was deadly. When I get my hands on them they'll wish for a quick death.

"They're dead when I find them! How dare they hurt you and our baby!" My Natsuki said with anger. My love's eyes were deadly and unmerciful towards those traitors.

"They will regret trifling with us and our family." I said and guided my Natsuki's hand to my stomach gently.

Our moment was ruined when more slaves appeared.

"Shizuru I don't want you getting hurt with the baby. We can't materialize right now and it's too dangerous." My Natsuki said to me when the salves arrived.

I shook my head no. I would not abandon my Natsuki. No matter what. I wasn't helpless and neither was our child.

"Please baby, I need you and our child to be safe. I can't lose you." My Natsuki pleaded with me. Her forest eyes were filled with worry.

"Okay my Natsuki, for you and our family." I said quietly. I didn't want to leave my love in the battlefield but her immense concern for me and our child filled me with warmth. I would do as my Natsuki said.

My Natsuki called over Haruka to take me to safety but before we could leave, the slut and her traitorous friend arrived with more slaves in tow.

My Natsuki stepped protectively in front of me and stared up at the intruders. "Erstin, Nina, I can't believe you were a part of this. You won't get away with betraying Garderobe and you will _suffer_ for hurting my wife!" My Natsuki exclaimed and ice formed on her hands in two makeshift blades.

"Your _wife_ is an unrepentant monster. Did you know how she tortured me? How she forced me to leave Garderobe? How she threatened to murder me?" Erstin screamed and sent slaves towards my Natsuki and me.

My Natsuki handed me her blades and shot ice at the targets. I jumped up and sliced through the hideous slaves. We were not helpless even without our robes.

"I won't let you touch her!" My Natsuki said with a deadly edge.

The whore and Nina shot towards us with slaves surrounded us. Haruka tossed her wrecking ball and crushed the surrounding slaves.

The whore sent her own slaves barreling directly to us as we stood back to back. Nina dives down from above looking to crush us with her sword.

I hated that I was without my robe. My ability relied on the power of my dual blades sword in order to inflict maximum damage on my prey. I gripped my Natsuki's blades firmly and attacked with all my strength.

My Natsuki formed and ice barrier overhead to stop Nina in her tracks. The ice was dense but quickly shattered and we jumped away. My Natsuki was struck on the edge of her arm as she placed another barrier in front of me, protecting me from another attack.

The whore's slaves and friend perused me angrily. I was their intended target but my Natsuki wouldn't let them touch me. Haruka fought dangerously against the incoming slaves. A few of the students and faculty fought as well but lacked their robes.

I slashed at Nina as her sword froze between the ice. I aimed for her face but missed as she broke the ice and blocked my blow. My ice sword shattered as her attacks struck me violently. She was out for blood, my blood. I would be proud of the killer intent if I had my robe.

Nina kept slashing at me as I jumped and dodged. My Natsuki put more barriers between us that were shattered by the reckless blows. A larger slave came behind me and I just knew it was the whore's slave. I was surprised that she managed to create such a large monster but it was her downfall.

My Natsuki jumped behind me and stabbed through the slave. I felt blood splash against my body and I called our for my love.

"Natsuki!"

"Erstin!"

I called and Nina called at the same time. Nina left her pursuit and flew over to the whore, who lay down writhing in agony.

My Natsuki took the blow for me and it pierced through her front. I held her in my arms and put pressure on her wound. My love was loosing too much blood but I wouldn't give up.

"Natsuki! Stay with me. You're going to be alright." I told my love desperately. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose my Natsuki not to anyone or anything even death.

"It's okay baby. As, as long as you and our baby are safe... I love you Shizuru." My Natsuki said and she raised a bloody hand to my cheek. My gem glittered brightly on her ring and I delicately kissed the jewel. It glowed with power and my eyes widened.

I leaned my head down to my love's gem and kissed it. It glowed brightly and her robe materialized on her body. Her wound began to heal quickly and I cried in happiness.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, I love you so much. I thought I would have lost you." I weeped as my Natsuki sat up, looking strong and healing. Tears were in her eyes too as she kissed me softly then moved my hair behind my ear to kiss my gem.

"Materialize."

Somehow our gems were able to materialize with our special engagement rings. The power allowed us to act as each other's masters.

My Natsuki gave me a love filled look and then we nodded at each other. It was time to finish this fight.

Erstin was fading away as her slave began to disappear. I actually felt some sympathy for the whore. If she had just stayed away she could have avoided this fate. Though none of that mattered now. Both her and Nina were enemies now and Garderobe teaches us to cut down our enemies without mercy and so we did.


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Here is the finale of 'She's Not Crazy Like Me.' I hope you all enjoyed this wild ride and I thank all of my readers who stuck by me. Your continued support and kind comments motivated me to write more.**

 **And to all my foreign language readers, Yes! I can understand your kind comments and i love hearing from you guys. Google translate helps me out there. :)**

 ** **Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Crazy Shizuru, Dark Themes, Violence, Explicit Smut.  
****

* * *

I charged towards the traitors, my Natsuki beside me. I wrapped Nina in my chain as my sword struck out towards her. She didn't bother to look up and continued to watch tearfully as Erstin continued to fade away into green sparkles. Her body was disappearing since my Natsuki had slain her slave.

My Natsuki looked down at the fading girl for a moment and I saw some sadness in her eyes. Surprisingly I didn't feel angry at that for I knew that my wife loved me but cared for the girl. She would have died either way because my Natsuki wouldn't forgive what the girl did by threatening the well being of me and our child.

"It didn't have to end like this. You could have walked away and lived a peaceful life." My Natsuki said somberly to the fading girl. I could tell that my wife would have preferred a different outcome for the girl.

Truthfully I have to admit that I underestimated the slut. She ended being a worthy opponent instead of a weakling. Ultimately she was no match for me and my Natsuki.

"But, you made your choice." My Natsuki said to the fading girl in a cold voice. My love would never forgive the girl for hurting me or our child.

My Natsuki looked at Nina with a deadly intense gaze. The girl looked back with defiant anger in her eyes. She struggled in my chains and I pulled harder letting the edges of my blades cut into her. It was a warning. She was as good as dead anyways. Traitors to Garderobe were always cut down without mercy.

"Why did you betray Garderobe?" My Natsuki asked the girl who looked similar to her.

"She threatened Erstin! She broke her arm and made her leave Garderobe all because of you! I couldn't let her get away with it!" Nina replied angrily talking about me.

"Did you really think you would have gotten away with it or that you would be forgiven?" My Natsuki asked her in a cold cutting voice. The last remains of Erstin drifted away into nothingness.

"We were supposed to win. You were supposed to die and Garderobe would fall to his highness Nagi. _She_ was supposed to love _me."_ Nina said bitterly as she confessed. She was struggling and defiant. I admit it was admirable but it didn't matter.

My Natsuki's eyes flickered with emotion for a moment before turning deadly.

"May you meet again in another life." My Natsuki said as she ended the traitor's life with a ice sword through her heart.

Nina's death was also the death of her master and the leader of the invaders. With his death we knew victory was ours. We fought off the remaining slaves and restored order to Garderobe. All of our enemies would fall to our power.

…

In the aftermath of the battle, My Natsuki took me to Yohko to assure the safety of myself and our baby. I was worried too. I knew our baby would be a fighter just like us so I had to hold faith.

Yohko ran her tests and we waited anxiously. My Natsuki was very concerned and I gently held my love's hand.

"You're lucky Shizuru. The baby is absolutely fine but I would recommend that you avoid fighting for the remainder of your pregnancy." Yohko said while flipping through her files.

My Natsuki kissed me sweetly. The happiness and relief pouring through our kiss. When we broke apart, I saw how tears gathered in my Natsuki's eyes.

"I was so afraid of losing you and our baby. I'm so happy that you're both okay." My Natsuki whispered against my lips.

I softly held my Natsuki's cheeks and kissed her with all my love shining through.

"I would never let that happen, my love. I'll always come back to you no matter what." I said lovingly to my Natsuki and kissed her again.

I put my Natsuki's hand on my stomach and I put my hand over hers.

"Our little one is a fighter just like their mamas." I said softly as my own happy tears gathered.

"I'll do anything to keep the both of you safe." My Natsuki said lovingly to me and kissed me sweetly once more.

I finally had everything I ever wanted. My Natsuki was truly and wholly mine in every way. My love and I were married and I was carrying our baby, my Natsuki's child. I may not deserve my Natsuki but she is mine and she only loves me.

For the first time I felt completely secure in our relationship. I just knew that nothing could tear us apart. No one could ever take my Natsuki away from me. My Natsuki was entirely devoted to me and I her.

* * *

The next months were extremely hectic for my Natsuki. She was in charge of rebuilding Garderobe and dealing with the political fallout due to the death of his highness Nagi. My wife was also working with Yohko to prevent our gems from losing power like last time.

I worked as the deputy Headmistress and took on more desk responsibilities in order to help my love. My new role was my Natsuki's way of making sure I was occupied while I was pregnant since I couldn't battle at the moment. I was taken off of battle duty and mission duty for the time being.

Right now I was around 8 months pregnant and showing quite a lot. My Natsuki had to assure me that I was still attractive to her. My love took me every night to show me how badly she wanted me. My libido was always off the charts and seemed to increase even more with my pregnancy. It felt like I could never get enough of my Natsuki and my love couldn't get enough of me.

I needed more reassurance as my hormones made me feel even crazier at times. There was one particularly low point where my body began to grow bigger. I felt unattractive and ugly. My Natsuki was extremely busy that day and I had barely gotten to see her. To make matters worse, she was working closely with Nao, who I knew had a crush on my love at one time. I couldn't know for sure if she still did but Nao was small and attractive. That made her an enemy in my hormonal state.

My Natsuki came home a little later than normal and by that time I was already crying hysterically at the thought of my Natsuki finding me unattractive and leaving me. It was an unfounded thought but my rational mind was falling to my insecurity coupled with my hormones.

"Baby what's wrong?" My Natsuki said and hurried to my side. I could hear the worry in my love's voice. My wife gently held my hand and kneeled by my side.

I turned to my Natsuki with tears in my eyes. "Do you think I'm fat and ugly?" I asked my Natsuki with my lips quivering.

My wife looked at me like if I had grown a second head. She blinked away the incredulous look and kissed me slowly and softly. When my Natsuki pulled away she laughed lightly and cupped my cheeks to wipe away my tears.

"Don't be silly baby. You're the most beautiful woman in the universe, you put even the gods to shame." My Natsuki told me softly. I could tell that my love was sincere.

"Do you still find me attractive?" I asked my wife with a small tremor in my voice. Her words made me feel a little better but I was still feeling insecure.

"Of course baby. I can't resist you. You drive me crazy. You're my sexy goddess, my wife, the extremely attractive woman who's bearing our child." My Natsuki said then gently kissed my lips. Then my wife kissed down my neck with soft sweet kisses. Her hands gently roamed my body turning me on with each kiss and touch.

"Make love to me. Show me how badly you need me." I said to my Natsuki, needing her to make me feel her attraction and love to me. I kissed my Natsuki passionately and she entered her tongue inside my mouth, tasting every inch of me.

Our clothes quickly came off and my Natsuki hovered over me, making sure to not lay down on my stomach. My love kissed every inch of my body and slowly made her way down to my dripping pussy. Her tongue licked me slowly, savoring my taste before greedily devouring my sopping pussy. My Natsuki's tongue entered my hot hole and I came as she hungrily licked up my cum.

My Natsuki kissed up my body then laid down next to me as she kissed my neck tenderly. My wife was hard against me and I knew she wanted to be inside me but my love was more concerned about my well being.

After a few more moments of calming down from my high, I grabbed my Natsuki's stiff cock. I pumped up and down on her hard length and teased the head of her cock that was already dripping pre-cum.

"Ah, Shizuru. That feels so good baby." My Natsuki moaned at my ministrations.

I stopped pumping her cock and instead got ontop of my love's lap. For a moment I felt insecure about resting my weight on top of her but my Natsuki gently pulled my hips down against her.

"You don't have to feel insecure with me baby. I'm here for you." My Natsuki said to me sweetly. My love was too sweet to me. I leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss and led her cock to my soaking entrance.

"You make me feel so safe and happy. I fall more and more in love with you every second." I told my love emotionally.

My Natsuki entered my pussy slowly stretching my tight dripping hole.

"I love you so much Shizuru." My wife said as she filled me up to the hilt of her cock.

I loved being connected like this with my Natsuki. The feeling of her deep inside me would never get old. Her thrusts were slow and gentle as my wife took my pussy, making it hers. MY Natsuki was being careful, not wanting to hurt me or our baby.

I urged my love to increase her pace and pound my tight pussy. I bounced up and down on her rock hard cock as my Natsuki brought me to my climax. Her cock took me continuously as my pussy clamped down hard on the pounding length.

"Ah, baby. Natsuki cum inside me baby. Give it to me, your hot seed. I want you to stuff my pussy full of your cum." I moaned out loudly, I was so close to cumming again. I could feel that my Natsuki was close to her climax.

"You're so good Shizuru. I can't get enough of you baby. Take me baby, take it all." My Natsuki moaned out as she thrusts became shorter and deeper. After a few more bucking thrusts my love came deep inside me, filling me with her hot seed. I came immediately, not even a second after, moaning my love's name as she showed me how much she wanted me.

My wife calmed down my insecurities yet again. I knew her desire for me was completely genuiune and I cried tears of happiness after our love making session. The hormones affected me that way.

My Natsuki doted on me throughout my pregnancy. My love brought me breakfast in bed, gave me gentle massages and sweet kisses all over my body. My Natsuki made sure I followed the doctor's orders and went with me to every appointment no matter how busy she was. I wonder how I got so lucky to have a woman like Natsuki.

* * *

I laid on the hospital bed in Garderobe's science lab. I had just given birth and felt a little drained. My nanomachines helped greatly with the pain.

Yohko took our baby girl to clean up before bringing her back to us. My Natsuki held my hand and raised it to her lips and kissed my knuckles gently. There was so much love in my Natsuki's eyes and I knew she saw that same love reflected in mine.

"You did great baby." My Natsuki said softly to me with warmth in her voice. My love gently moved stray strands of my hair behind my ear.

"I love you my Natsuki." I said sweetly to my Natsuki.

"I love you too Shizuru."

Yohko walked back in with our baby cradled in a blanket. Our baby girl was all cleaned up and snuggled in Yohko's arms.

"Would the proud parents like to hold their baby?" Yohko asked.

My Natsuki and I were excited to finally meet our little girl. I gave my Natsuki a gentle squeeze and smiled at my love, indicating to her that she could hold our child first.

My Natsuki stood up from her seat and walked towards Yohko. Yohko smiled and carefully handed over our baby to my Natsuki. A look of pure awe and love appeared on my Natsuki's face as she looked down at beautiful baby girl who was cradled in her arms.

My Natsuki carefully held our little girl as she walked over to me.

"She's beautiful, Shizuru, just like you." My Natsuki said in awe. Her eyes were overcome with emotion and her voice was so adoring. I saw my wife gently smooth our baby's tawny hair and look at me with so much love, it made my heart stop for a second.

My love carefully held our baby out to me, so I could hold our little bundle of joy. My Natsuki sat next to me on the bed and gently stroked my hair as I held our little girl.

"I think she's adorable just like you, my Natsuki." I said emotionally to my love. Our baby had my hair but looked like a perfect mixture of the two of us. I gently booped her little nose. Our little girl had Natsuki's cute nose that scrunched up just like her mama.

"She's perfect." I said as tears of happiness fell from my eyes. My Natsuki shared the same reaction as she began to cry tears of happiness as well.

"Our little Miyuki." My Natsuki said tenderly. We had decided on the name earlier in my pregnancy.

Miyuki opened her eyes and cutely blinked up at us. She got that from Natsuki too. How cute. Our little one had big bright forest green eyes. She really was perfect. My Natsuki and I smiled brightly at our new baby, who giggled at her mama's matching expressions. I couldn't be any more happier. I had my Natsuki and our baby girl. Our family was growing.

Our happiness filled our hearts with warmth. This was our new life. I felt so content and elated. Our family life was just beginning and my Natsuki and I were connected in every way. We had brought a new life into the world. Nothing could tear my love and I apart.


End file.
